Entering the Light
by The Tainted Knight
Summary: An alternate take on the ending of F.3.A.R from the perspective of our favorite pregnant ghost.


**Disclaimer: All rights to F.3.A.R belong to Day 1 Studio and WB Interactive. If I did own F.3.A.R, the game would actually be called F.E.A.R 3 and not F.3.A.R. Also I would have changed a few plot points around. In fact this story wouldn't even exist if I owned F.3.A.R.  
><strong>

**Author's Note: First of let me say that I hope that you guys had a wonderful Fourth of July, and if you are not from America, well then this doesn't apply to you. After beating F.3.A.R as both Point Man and Fettel, I decided to write this little one-shot. I do still plan on working on The Crossroads at Black Heart Lane and it might be about a week before I can get the chapter up. The reason why its taking so long was because of Finals and having to figure out the direction I want to take the story taking F.3.A.R in account. I will tell you what I decide to do in the author's note of the next update. I had always wanted to write a one-shot for FEAR and there was a Father's Day one I had in mind, but with Finals, I couldn't write the story in time. I honestly think that the story was a really great idea and I'm angry with myself that I didn't get to finish it in time. If anyone would be interested in that type of story, even though that it's already way past Father's Day, let me know and I will tweak it before posting it (Got to add the changes to F.3.A.R) Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and as always, please review this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Entering the Light<span>**  
><strong>

I let out another scream of pain as my labor pains become worse and worse. But it was a good kind of pain; unlike the pain I felt when I was alive. The pain told me that I was closer to brining my child into the world. But I had still wished that my child's father was here to witness this miracle.

It had been a while since I had last thought about Becket. When I had used Becket to get the child I always wanted, Becket was horrified. He was angry and furious with me and had called me a monster and that our child would become one as well. I had tried to convince the Sergeant to help me raise our child together, but Becket said that he would have no part in raising something that would destroy the world. I had finally gave up when I had saw the look on his face, the pain I saw in his eyes were the pain I felt when I lived with my father. Without any hope of convincing Becket to become the father, I had simply left him in the Amplifier. By now he was probably in the hands of my father's company, either dead or another experiment.

But Becket's absence is not what concerns me; it's the presence of my two sons: Point Man, as many have called him, and Paxton Fettel. As of now, I could sense them in Harlan Manor, the safest place I could think of to bring my baby in the world. It's not that I don't want my two sons with me to witness the birth of our newest member to the family; it was that I did not trust either of them.

Point Man, my eldest son which I never learned his real name, was a military soldier that would do anything if ordered to. When he had learned that Fettel was his brother, he still killed him because that was the objective that his team was given. Perhaps it was my fault because I was never close to him, but that was beside the point. If he was ever ordered to kill his half-sibling, I knew that he would follow orders.

Paxton Fettel, my youngest son, no longer trusted me after he had learned that I had used him to free my body to get my revenge on my father. It also didn't help that when I had formed a second synchronicity event with Fettel, he had become completely homicidal. I knew from experience that after being used by everyone, especially those close to him, Fettel would become self-centered. I could not imagine what Fettel would do with my child.

My train of thought was broken by another wave of pain coursing through my body, causing me to let out a scream of pain. I could hear muffled words coming from the room next to me, indicating that my two sons had found me. I had slightly turned my head to stare at the door when soon enough; my youngest son entered the room.

The first thing I noticed was the red aura that surrounded Fettel, indicating that he was indeed a ghost, thanks to his brother. Standing at six feet tall, wearing a red and black jumpsuit, I could see the bullet hole on his forehead just slightly underneath his short black hair, courtesy of his older brother. His cold blue eyes caused me to shiver, fearing what he might possible do to me and/or my child.

Fettel never acknowledged my presence as he seemed more focused at my freakishly swollen belly that contained my child. He had also seemed to notice the many cords attached to my belly, to help me support my weight so that I would not fall over and hurt my child. However this had left me completely defenseless, although even without the cords, I was too weak to do anything to protect myself or my child.

Fettel started to walk around me so that he could be on my right side. I moved my head so that it was now facing the ceiling, no longer able to stand the pain in my neck. I could only slightly see Fettel standing in front of my belly, with both hands gently touching me. I shivered at the feeling of Fettel's cold hands and his icy gaze at my swollen belly had only made my shivering worse.

I could hear the door opening and closing, and I knew that her eldest son had now joined them. I would have turned to look at him, but I was too tired to even attempt it.

"I suggest again that you consider all options again, Brother," Fettel said. I stiffened when I heard this. Had my eldest son been ordered to murder his half-sibling? "We can become unstoppable! We're but to consume the body! Join me…"

As Point Man walked up towards me, I was silently panicking. Fettel intended on eating me alive but at the moment, I was more worried about what would happen to the baby. My thoughts were interrupted with the familiar sound of a gun cocking, telling me that Point Man had pointed his handgun at my belly, with all intentions of killing my baby.

"What are you doing," I heard Fettel yell, "Has family never meant anything to you! Are you going to continue to follow the orders of that woman or stay true to your own blood?

I could only helplessly wait for Point Man to fire the gun and kill my baby, but it never came. Point Man had hesitated in killing his half-sibling, allowing Fettel enough time to lunge at his older brother, grabbing his neck with both his hands in an attempt to possess his body.

"I have been waiting for this moment, Brother," Fettel said to Point Man, "You've killed me once before. I promise you it won't be so easy the second time."

For me, the struggle between my two sons had lasted an eternity before Point Man had finally overpowered Fettel. I couldn't see much but I could hear three distinctive gun shots coming from Point Man's gun.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Fettel screamed before hearing a distinct thud hitting the floor.

I didn't know whether to be happy or sad that her youngest son had been murdered. I was happy that Fettel could no longer bring any harm to my child but he was still my son and no matter what horrible things he had done or planned to do, I still loved him.

"It never had to be like this Brother," Fettel said in a voice laced with anguish, "We could've been... like gods."

The room was lit up with a reddish orange glint, which I knew was coming from Fettel. The room quickly became brighter, before I could hear an explosion which I could on imagine came from Fettel. The room dimmed again and I could no longer sense Fettel's presence in the room, telling me that my youngest son has moved on to the afterlife.

I heard the cocking sounds of a gun again. Using all the strength I could muster I turned my head so that I could stare at Point Man who was now pointing his Strader Mk. VIII at my belly. He no longer wore the balaclava that I had seen him with nine months ago, and for the first time, I could finally see my oldest son's face. His appearance was similar to his younger brother, having the same brown hair style and the same blue eyes. But what was different was that he has a beard, his face was sharper, and his eyes looked more determined then cold. I could see the effect my father had on him even if he didn't know the extent my father had on him. The horrific things my father had put him through had left him mute and unable to communicate to the rest of the world. The only way for him to express himself was through his facial expressions and actions.

I stared at my eldest son for the longest time. My words failing me, I silently begged him to spare my child, his half-sibling. Point Man quickly looked away, hopefully deciding to not kill my child.

It seemed like an eternity before he lowered his Strader Mk. VIII and placed the gun back into his holster. He walked over to my private area in order to help to help me deliver our newest addition to our messed up family.

The baby quickly came out and Point Man quickly covered his half-sibling with blankets to protect the child from the cold. He held the child up so that he could look at him or her in the face. I could see the effect my baby had on him, as his eyes softened and looked like he was actually happy.

Point Man walked over to me, before bending down and holding out the baby for me to hold. He knew what this meant to me, as I never got to hold him or his brother when they were born. I weakly smiled at him, with my eyes filling up with tears of joy, as I used my remaining strength to take my child in my arms.

After looking at the child in my arms, I couldn't believe that this was happening; I couldn't believe that I was holding _my _daughter. She looked so innocent, unaware of all the horror and bloodshed going on around her. I looked into her soft brown eyes that reminded me so much of her father. I could see hints of her raven hair underneath the blankets telling me that she had my hair while having her father's eyes.

"_She has her father's eyes," _I tiredly murmured, still weak from child birth.

Point Man's eyes lowered to the floor, telling me that he had somehow learned the identity of the father and had met him. I couldn't look into his mind, like I could with Fettel, but his diversion of his eyes told me everything.

"_He's dead, isn't he?"_

Point Man simply nodded before looking over to where Fettel once was, silently telling me that it was Fettel who had killed him.

I was numb. I could no longer feel the pain of child birth and all my emotional pain that I had followed me all my life had also disappeared. I already knew what it meant. I was dying and I would never get to raise my daughter like I had wanted to.

Mustering the very little strength I had, I gave my daughter back to Point Man before whispering, _"Please take care of her."_

Giving Point Man one last look, my head drops to the floor before I closed my eyes, and was greeted with nothing but a reddish orange light.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot. If any of you were wondering, I had gotten this idea reading the F.3.A.R forums (I enjoy reading way too much). Anyway please review and I hope you have great daynight (Except if you hated this story, then I hope you rot in hell like Fettel. Just Kidding.)  
><strong>


End file.
